The Hangover I
by zhen123
Summary: Sequel to "All I got for Christmas was a roofie in my drink"...This is the next day, with hungover to hell Jim and Bones taking care of him, the two of the trying to come to terms with the night before and enjoy Christmas day together.


Author's note: So This is a sequel to "All I got for Christmas was a roofie in my Drink", which I published last Summer. The ending is stupid, and it is titled with an I, and that is because I am thinking of making this one of two stories...however, I currently don't have Microsoft word, in fact, I am using a demo, or a trial period microsoft word to upload this, and today is the last day...so..to me? It feels unfinished...thus, I will finish it, asap, or rather as soon as I have Word...=)

* * *

Bones awoke to a groan. Pulling his face away from the pillow, he managed to turn his head just enough to pop an eye open. The faint silhouette of Jim hunched forward and propped on one elbow met his eyes. Remembering how the two of them came to be in such close quarters on his bed, he shook himself awake.

"Okay, Jim?" He was met with a small keening moan, and a hand coming to rest on his knee as though to reassure him. Bones opened his mouth to demand an actual response from his friend, when Jim suddenly and with unexpected speed, bolted out of the bed and into the bathroom, barely making it before throwing up into the toilet. The Doctor leapt out of bed and after the sick man to rub circles into Jim's back as he heaved.

"Shhh, Jim, you're okay. I got you". He worriedly watched as Jim's back stopped arching and he slumped to the side, against the wall.

"Fcckkkk.." Was all the noise Jim could manage, before his eyes began to droop closed.

"Whoa, hey there buddy. Don't fall asleep. I got somethin' for you, okay? Just keep leaning on the wall, yeah?" He reached over to flush away the bile, and stood on tired legs. Checking the time, it was only five am. Christmas morning no less, and the very first present he planned to give his pal was a damn good hangover cure. Padding his way over to his medkit, he prepared said gift, and made his way back over to the now fast asleep Kirk.

"Hey Kiddo," He said, tapping Kirk's cheek lightly. Blond lashes fluttered open to a pain filled half mast, and dazedly looked at him. "Jim? I've got something here that'll make you feel better, okay?" Jim nodded slightly, and allowed Bones to inject the hypospray into his neck.

"Let's get you back to bed, yeah?" Bones suggested, tugging Jim's arm in an upward motion. Jim, barely half awake, allowed himself to be pulled up on shaky feet, and led back to bed. He fell into the bed with a thump, murmuring quietly as McCoy draped the blankets back over his friend, and then himself.

"What's that, Kid?" He asked, leaning in to hear the mumbling. Jim inhaled and tried again.

"Wha' happened?" Formulating the question seemed to take a lot out of him, and he closed his eyes once more, snuggling his head deeper into the pillow.

"You don't remember?" Bones exhaled, and leaned back against his pillow. _Fuck_.

"What's the last thing you **do **remember?" Jim groaned into his pillow.

"You w're grumpy. S'guy ga' me a drink".

"That's it?" Bones sighed. He'd have to tell him then. "That guy who gave you that drink...He slipped something into it. I found you two in the bathroom, and you were almost unconscious. He was trying to...uhh..." Bones found the words caught in his throat, unable to say them out loud, bring them to life. Who wants to hear that they were almost raped? It was too damn hard. He was brought out of his stammering by a hand resting on his. He looked over at Jim's back, where his right hand draped over his body to reassure his friend.

"S'ok Bones. Din't happen." Bones sputtered, trying to express as best he could that it was most decidedly NOT okay, even if the man hadn't succeeded in forcing Jim, he had still assaulted him, drugged him, had his hands all over him...That sonofabitch..

Jim had drifted back off to sleep before Bones could pin down the extent of his own anger at the situation. He was caught between a million emotions and they were all fighting their way through his weary-why am I up at the crack of what the fuck-addled mind. This was his friend that this happened to. Jim was his friend first and foremost. But he was more than that. He was a pain in the ass that Bones put up with. He was a famous son of a dead hero. He was somewhat of a stranger in terms of how much Leo actually knew about the kid. He was someone who was so heartbreakingly earnest and genuinely nice that it was a shock to the system. He was someone that most people found to be sarcastic and egotistical because he put up a good front to those he felt uncomfortable around.

And of course, most recently, he was someone Leonard found himself attracted to, both physically and emotionally.

Jim's hand sleepily drifted back, catching Bones's in his own to pull it over himself, like a child with a security blanket. Wrapping himself more snugly around his friend, he found the hurricane of thoughts whistling through his mind began to lessen to a calmer and calmer whirl of dreams until he slowly drifted...

* * *

He awoke to an empty room.

He sat up slowly, allowing the memories of the night before and morning to adjust themselves in order in his mind. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he looked around the room as though Jim might have hidden in some corner. He heard the toilet flush and noticed the bathroom door was closed. Walking over, he rapped lightly on the door.

"Okay in there Kiddo?" A raspy cough was his reply, and he slowly pushed open the door to reveal an exhausted and sick, but still better than this morning, Kirk.

"Yeah, just still a little nauseous. Can't stop throwing up." Bones sighed, checking his watch.

"Okay, hang on. Lemme get you some more stuff". He shuffled back to his medkit, and loaded another hypospray. He came back to the watery-eyed Kirk, and softly injected the stuff into his neck. He slid down the wall on creaking knees to sit next to his friend. After a few minutes he heard a soft sigh.

"Oh thank God" Kirk muttered in relief. His head fell against Bones' shoulder and came to rest.

"Feelin' a bit better now?"

"Yeah…Thank you so much" Bones looked down at the mop of blond hair resting on his arm, and ruffled the hair.

"Good, then maybe you should take a shower" Jim laughed, and nodded. Very slowly they stood on shaky legs. Bones turned to leave the bathroom, now that Jim was no longer sick.

"Hey Bones?" Jim said, quietly, almost uncertain. Bones turned back towards him.

"Yeah, Jim?" Jim looked down at his feet, biting his lip, thinking of how to say this.

"Well, I don't really remember what happened last night. I mean, I remember a couple little flashes, like I remember us talking, and getting that drink sent over…I remember being in the stall and hands on me, but I only remember it for a second. It's all just hazy. But what I DO remember, maybe not clearly, but I remember that you were the one who saved me." His eyes looked at Bones earnestly, big and blue, and sincere. His cheeks flushed, and he turned his head a little, looking at Bones sideways. "Anyway, I guess, there's not really a way for me to thank you. But you know…Thanks" Bones nodded. He caught Jims gaze, and held it fast.

"Jim, any time you need help? I'm there. Don't forget that." With that he turned away, and closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

When Jim left the bathroom, still feeling a little off, but no longer feeling like death warmed over, he found the room empty. Confused he looked around, and saw a note on the counter in the little kitchen.

**Jim, went to get some food. Be back soon.**

He sat down on the bed, unsure what to do with himself. An onslaught of memories from the night before, all fragmented and distorted, each no more than a few seconds long, hit Jim like a freight train.

_A conversation with Bones…he remembered it being funny, but a little sad. He remembered the annoyance at the guy interrupting their conversation. Bones being his usual grumpy self. Then Bones was gone, and he was against a wall…hands on him, reaching for the front of his pants, his arm squished between his stomach and the hard wall in front of him, breath against his neck…He remembers squinting up at Bones yelling at someone. He remembers feeling safe outside the bar for a second, and then he remembers waking up in Bones bed this morning._

_Bones_. His best friend, really his only real friend. The only one who seems to like him for something other than his looks or his last name. If Jim was honest with himself he would admit that what he felt for Bones was more than just friendship. He had never been in love before, in fact, he avoided it at all costs. But Bones…Bones wasn't like most people, and somehow the grumpy, snarky, growly doctor had gotten to him, and now Jim wanted to spend all his time with the guy. He knew that it was unhealthy, that he should give the Doc some space. Bones' probably thought he was a pest, he saw him as a kid in need of help all the time, or like a kid brother maybe. He saw him how Sam used to see him. And that meant that when push came to shove, no matter how many promises were made about staying, about keeping him safe, he would leave. Everyone was gone eventually.

Jim shook himself out of his thoughts. That was exactly why he was so good at taking care of himself. Last night never would have happened if he hadn't been so wrapped up in his need to be near Bones. He got up, and headed for the door, determined to let Bones' have his Christmas without a nagging kid mucking things up like he had last night. Just as he turned the doorknob, the door swung open.

"Going somewhere?" Bones said, juggling a few bags of groceries. His eyebrow was way up, confused at Jim's cornered look. Jim grabbed one of the bags, and brought it to the kitchen.

"I…uh…I…Listen, I feel like I've fucked your Christmas up enough, ya know. So I'll get out of your hair…" He made towards the door again, but was stopped by Bones hand on his arm.

"Jim, you didn't do anything to fuck up my Christmas." He shook his head ruefully. "In fact, this was going to be the shittiest Christmas of my life, until you showed up at the bar last night. Of course, that didn't quite go as well as it could, but kid, trust me when I say, it's nice to have the distraction today." Jim looked at him thoughtfully, then after a second he nodded.

"Well, I guess you did seem pretty fucked up last night." He said, trying to make a joke out of it. Bones nodded, understanding Jim's need for an out.

"So, now that that's outta the way, I thought maybe we could start making Christmas dinner…" Bones said, pulling ingredients out of the bags. Jim chuckled.

"I'm down. I usually eat Chinese food on Christmas" he said, eyeing the turkey Bones pulled out of a bag. "This is certainly a step up from that."


End file.
